CORE A: Core A, Administrative Core, led by Robert A. Wise, M.D., is responsible for the program's direction and evaluation, program operations, fiscal and scientific oversight. The function of this Core is to provide the day-to-day administrative activities, monitoring budgets and expenditures, communicating with the University Office of Research Administration and NIH Financial Specialists, organize meetings, seminars, and internal and external review panel meetings. It will facilitate communications among the investigators using existing and developing information technology including current intranet and teleconferencing facilities. Monthly meetings, scheduled and organized by Core personnel, of the project leaders will be held to communicate administrative matters. Annual reviews for internal and external advisory boards and data and safety monitoring will be organized through this Core. This Core will be responsible for the organization of research seminars to allow SCCOR investigators to share work-in-progress. The services of this Core are in place to ensure organizational, programmatic, and scientific interrelationships required to meet the overall goals of this SCCOR.